An Apology Gift
by 99rain99
Summary: Amaimon's pissed cause Mephisto keeps ordering him around and forcing him to do things he wouldn't like to do. As an apology Mephisto gives him a delicious gift that even the demon king can't resist. YAOI ALERT! THREESOME pairing MephistoXRinXAmaimon!
1. gift

**Warnings: Hardcore yaoi(means BoyXboy) Threesome, and swearing! Don't like, don't read!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Demon Urges 2:<strong>

**Apology Gift**

''Do I have to?''

Mephisto couldn't help but chuckle as Amaimon groaned desperately. He was leaning onto the table, half naked, face flushed. The older demon grinned at him but wouldn't release his wrists.

''If you want to get free...'' He said and kissed the long fingers playing with them with his tongue. Cold shivers ran down on Amaimon's spine. ''Then.. you'll leave me be?'' The younger demon groaned. He wasn't still used to be his brother's lover even if they had been together many _centuries._

''Yeah... for _this _day..'' The older male said husky and captured Amaimon's lips hungrily. He bit down making the younger one gasp. It excited Mephisto even more... he loved a bit struggling.

''Do it.'' He whispered and licked his bloody lips. Amaimon sighed hard but he knew that he wouldn't get away without obeying.

Slowly he started to kiss his brother's bare neck biting a bit down some. He felt the older one tense right away and he felt the warm trembles around his arousal. Mephisto loved it, the way his brother touched him. Hard yet so softly. He groaned as the green haired demon hit his arousal with his own hips.

''Lower...'' He gasped and grabbed the others hair.

''Hmh...'' Amaimon groaned in protest as he was forced onto his knees. THAT was something the earth king didn't like: hurrying. He eyed his brother's growing erection that stood throbbing right in front of him. He was always surprised to see the _size _of his brother's dick.

''It's so huge...'' He thought feeling a sweat dropping in his cheek. Suddenly a hand reminded him to continue his doings and unwillingly he was was pushed to touch the massive cock with his lips. He smirked as he heard a moan coming from Mephisto's mouth. Amaimon loved to do things slowly and teasingly.

''Oh brother, you're too excited...'' he muttered as he started to stroke the length gently. He stroked until his hands wet and then he slowly licked up the whole length before the pre-cum touched his lips. The hand in his hair tightened around him and pulled a bit roughly. Amaimon licked it hungrily but never taking it into his mouth. He pulled up and down teasing Mephisto with his long tongue.

''-mon!'' Mephisto groaned, and stroked his hair a bit rougher to give him a warning.

The clown had closed his eyes feeling the teasing tongue licking his arousal. God, how he hated to be teased! He wanted Amaimon to do it already! He bucked his hips a bit but Amaimon closed his mouth again his eyes glowing evilly. He wouldn't let Mephisto control him, he would do this _his _way. He continued teasing the older male feeling the precum soaking his lips. Mephisto couldn't take it anymore but he _brutally _took a hold of his younger brother's head and with one strong press he thrusted himself in. Amaimon screamed in shock as his mouth was suddenly filled with the huge cock. He tried to struggle away but Mephisto was strong.

He held his head with his hands tearing off some hair but thrusting harshly in and out. He knew Amaimon wouldn't dare to bite him if he wanted to stay in Assiah, but now he didn't mind even if he felt the sharp canines hit his dick, he just wanted to release into that tight hot mouth of his dumbass brother. He continued for a while before he came hard into his brother's mouth.

He stayed a bit inside his brother's filled mouth before pulling out moaning in sweet orgasm. Amaimon coughed harshly trying to get the stinky cum away from his throat. Hardly he swallowed and spitted a bit of it. He hated the taste of cum, it always made him feel like throwing up. He raised his glance to look at his brother who looked at him. A silence remained between them before Amaimon felt himself trembling with anger. He bit his lips making them bleed but it didn't calm him down.

''Why... the HELL you had to do that!'' He roared at his brother and stood up shaking madly. Mephisto stared at his brother. Suddenly he felt his own anger overcaming his usual calm mind and he hissed in anger.

''It's your OWN fault for teasing me! Why can't you just do as you're told?'' He said calmly yet showing his sharp teeths. Amaimon sulked at him and walked away.

''Patience is a good thing...yet you don't have it...'' He said and closed the bathroom door leaving the older demon dwelling in his anger. Mephisto didn't like him being blamed, not especially by his cheeky goddamn brother! He was a _demon _after all! he had his urges!

''SCREW HIM!'' He screamed and threw the closest thing on the floor breaking the nice looking glass art into pieces. Until he had rampaged enough breaking almost everything he had in his room, he finally calmed down. ''Oh shit, I have to make it up for him somehow.. he's damn right even if don't want to admit it...'' Mephisto thought desperately. He knew that it was hard to please his brother. He knew there was not many things Amaimon really _admired. _

''He likes lollipops... but he has billions of them...! What the hell'd make him feel better...?'' Suddenly he stopped his thinking as an idea hit him. Slowly he got up from the floor and walked to the window. Suddenly an evil smirk appeared on his face. He licked his lips as he watched the great view to the school yard of True Cross Academy.

_''Oh I know just a mervellous girft for him~3 yet I can enjoy a bit of it too...''_

Amaimon buried himseld deep into the soft mattress. He had been sleeping for many hours, but he didn't want to get up. He felt... _sick _somehow. He hated to fight with his demon brother since he was supposed to have a 'blood bond' with him but he was just way too _dirrerent _from Mephisto. He loved things Mephisto hated, he liked to do things slower when the older male wanted everything to run smoothly. Amaimon loved to play teasing, when Mephisto loved it rough and quick. They had similarities of course... They both loved sex, the feeling on the soft skin as they fucked. They were demons, they loved to _play... yet they were so different. _Amaimon shut his eyes as anger overcame him again.

_''You're so STUPID!''_ He roared inside his mind biting the pillow beneath him. Suddenly the door opened with a crash. ''Amaimoonnnnnn! come play!'' Amaimon couldn't believe his ears. Had his older brother gone insane? He knew damn well that he was pissed. Angrily he tossed the mattress away ready to yell but then his mouth dropped open.

On the floor right in front of him was laying a figure tied with red ribbons. The figure was desperately moving trying to get away from the ties but they were strong. Mephisto was hugely grinning in the background as he watched his brother's expression.

Amaimon couldn't help but to stare. It was no one but Rin Okumura. His beautiful face flushed, wholly naked, his hands and legs tied, a gag in his mouth, his tail wagging around madly. The half demon was whining and cursing but he couldn't move. Amaimon glared at him unsure what to do. Then he looked at Mephisto who stepped closer and knelt down right above Rin's head.

''This is my present for you, as an apology. You may play with it if you want...'' he said and simply tossed the half demon onto the bed right beside the earth king. Quickly Rin turned around and tried to crawl away from them, but Mephisto sat down beside him blocking his only escape. Rin panicked hies eyes watering. He was forced to turn to face Amaimon who swallowed hard as he saw boy's blushed beautiful face. Slowly Amaimon reached the boy with his hand when it suddenly was stopped by another one. Mephisto grinned and stuck his long tongue out.

''You may play with him... IF I can watch and join...'' Amaimon blinked twice. He knew that it had been too good to be true. Mephisto knew that Amaimon had taken an interest on Rin, adored him, and yet Mephisto was cunningly forcing the demon king to obey his request. Amaimon cursed in his mind but as he glanced at the sweet demon boy next to him, something snapped in his mind. Amaimon grinned.

''Deal.'' He said and Mephisto kissed his fingers and moved to sit behind the whining boy lifting him to sit. ''Let's unwrap our present, ne?'' Mephisto whispered into boys ear.

Rin was staring at the both demons eyes wide open with fear. He had been kidnapped during his sleep only to be offered to his enemy. He was fuckin' afraid.

''Mhmmmp..!'' The boy tried to scream but the gag muted it.

Amaimon smirked at the sight and noticed that he was getting so excited. Since there was not many things Amaimon was interested in, he got all heated up. Slowly he ran his finger down on the boy's cheek making the boy close his eyes in disgust.

''Shh...'' Amaimon purred and licked his lips. He leaned down to kiss the boy but quickly Rin threw himself backwards dodging the kiss. Amaimon groaned in disappointment and Rin felt like grinning, he was not easy to tame, he would fight.. Then suddenly a pair of strong hands took a hold of his shoulders and pushed him forward. Rin screamed again in anger as he looked at the demon principal.

''Behave yourself. You're supposed to please him ..._Rin...'' _Mephisto whispered huskily into Rin's ear and licked it. Rin shivered like in a cold. Mephistos tongue felt good and teasing on his skin but he was freaked, he was afraid. Then a hald pulled the gag off of his mouth revealing it. 'N-no... Stop it..'' Rin immediately moaned weakly but as he opened his mouth, Amaimon smashed his lips on it pushing his huge tongue in.

''Mhmm...'' Rin gasped for air as the demon king explored his mouth fully. At the same time Mephisto had started to touch and rub Rin's bare chest and abdomen so darn slowly. It made him so hot... ''Oh look... He's starting to feel it...'' Mephisto said and grinned. Rin couldn't believe it, how the hell could he get hard while they were raping him? ''It's... so dirty...'' The boy moaned dizzily. Amaimon couldn't help but to chuckle. The hald demon was so adorable! He didn't know how the react at all. Rin was lost into his emotions, as the feelings of pain and pleasure hit him. He felt his heartbeat quicken and his erection was painfully growing into it's full length. _'_

_'What... what the hell? How can this actually.. feel so darn good?'' _The boy gasped as he felt Amaimon's tail touch his twitching erection giving him another wave of pleasure. Amaimon loved the sounds Rin made and he wanted to hear more! Hear more those delicious screams the half demon let out.

''It's called pleasure Ni-san...'' The green haired male whispered and kissed him again, this time roughly. He clung onto the dark hair of the boy and pressed and pushed harshly on it making Rin whine in discomfort. Amaimon ran his long fingers down the boy's pale skin making little slits there. Rin screamed again, this time in pure pain as the blood started to flow from the small wounds.

''Hush... don't break your toys Amaimon...'' Mephisto scolded and kissed the little wounds that were already fading. Mephisto smirked, he knew Amaimon liked sweet things but he was demon so pain was a part of their lives. After years Mephisto secretly knew that Amaimon had grown to love pain. He loved to see the blood flow, and hear the screams of pain. He giggled like a girl as he looked at Amaimon whose eyes were wide by the lust as he looked at the breathlessly boy in front of him.

Rin couldn't think. He was getting so dizzy, so hot. His body was screaming for more, but his head was saying no. Even if he felt pain, the somehow _liked _it. He couldn't understand why...but something felt so right to do so. To let himself drown into the feeling of both pleasure and pain. _''I'm a mess...''_

''Fuck it..'' The boy hissed and suddenly pulled the green haired male closer and kissed him ravenously. The demons froze. Amaimon had stopped in surprise but soon as Rin continued to kiss him, he started to kiss back. Their tongues met, and started to dance. The room was filled with dirty sounds as two wet muscles touched each other. Mephisto couldn't help but to stare at the half demon. Just a mere minute ago he was screaming, kicking and trying to get away, and now he was _willingly _doing this? An evil smirk appeared on his lips as he chuckled. Suddenly he pulled Rin close to him letting go of his hands.

''So, you still have a demon blood in yourself after all..?'' The man muttered while pulling the younger male into heated kiss. Rin moaned but not in a protest. He felt as Amaimon started to kiss his nipple, playing with the other with his fingers. He loved it and when the older demon suddenly bit down on the hardened nipple, Rin let out a surprised moan as the pleasure hit him.

''Hnhh... More...!'' The half demon groaned and clung onto the mattress. Amaimon glanced up to see four hungry eyes looking at him. Mephisto was whispering something to Rin's ear who blushed even more. Amaimon locked his eyes on Rin's face. The boy was red all over, outta breath and oh, so eager. His eyes were begging him to continue... Amaimon glanced at Mephisto who nodded at him and suddenly started to lick Rin's neck.

''Ohh...'' Rin moaned and shut his eyes. As Mephisto continued to lick and suck half demon's neck leaving red marks all over the silky skin, he kept his eyes on the green haired male who was lowering his kisses all the time. Amaimon was aware of his brother's hungry stare and he blushed madly feeling a throb inside his pants. _'_

_'Damn... he's watching me..'' _He thought while he worked on Rin's smooth abdomen. Then slowly he placed his finger on boy's growing ecerction making Rin gasp and arch his back. ''Shh now Ni-san... I'll make it good..'' Amaimon purred and licked his lips. Slowly he ran his already wet fingers along the length of the whinning boy slowly caressing every inch of it. Then with a smirk dwelling on his lips, he started to sroke it making Rin moan loudly. ''Excited?'' Mephisto whispered into his ear and kissed his neck.

''Soon...Slowly he's going to take it into his hot mouth, lick it, suck it, stroke it... and when you feel like cumming, he's going to held you, tease you until you feel like exploring...'' He whispered husky making Rin almost come at that.

''Ah.. no...'' The boy groaned clinging onto Amaimon's flocks trying to push him into his mouth but Rin wasn't strong enough. Amaimon grinned. Finally he had found a cute toy who was not going to order him around. He had always hated it when Mephisto had always ordered him around and he had no power over him. Rin wasn't like that. The poor boy just melted under his teasing touches begging for more... Amaimon liked that very much and that turned him on.

Slowly he stuck his tongue out and licked the tip of Rin's cock covered with pre-cum. He licked and licked until he felt Rin's body trembling so badly, so desperately to have him take it into his mouth. He smirked and looked up to see Rin's dark eyes begging him. ''Please... '' The boy moaned breathlessly. Amaimon gulped at the beautiful sight and he felt himself getting harder. He rubbed his growing arousal into boys own making them both gasp in pleasure. Then he smirked and licked his lips. ''Of course...'' He said and rose up to kiss the boy. Then quickly he lowered himself down and took it into his mouth.

''AMAIMON!'' Rin screamed and bucked his hips. The feeling was amazing! His manhood was sucked by that delicious mouth making him want to come there and then. Amaimon himself was enjoying it. He loved the taste of Rin and all the cute voices the half demon made. Rin was so close, he wanted to come already and just when he was about to release, Amaimon stopped.

''Ah! No..! D-don't stop!'' The blushed boy squeacked and tried to held himself. Amaimon grinned at him and stroked him lightly. ''But you're _enjoying _this so much...'' He said and licked his dirty lips. He held the boy tightly from coming as he looked as Rin's whole body arched at the feeling. ''PLEASE! I-ahh.. can't hold it! Please Amaimon...it hurst so much!'' Rin begged voice filled with pleasure. Amaimon giggled and kissed the boy quickly before he continued.

''You're so cute when you're that wild Ni-san...'' he whispered and started to suck hungrily.

Mephisto had moved a bit farther to have a great view to look. He stared at the beautiful view as Rin was desperately trying to held himself from coming as his brother sucked him off. He knew how teasing Amaimon could be, but he knew that Amaimon was really talented in this. Suddenly the demon king sped up making Rin go crazy. ''Amai- I -can't...Ny~Ahhh!'' Rin was seeing stars as he came hard inside Amaimon's mouth who still continued to lick him clean.

Then he realized that Rin's wrist had gone all red. Oh, they had forgot to remove the ties. He hurried closer to the boy who startled at the touch. ''..Wha?'' The boy asked completely puzzled and looked up with his big watery eyes as Mephisto removed the ties. Mephisto looked straight into the boys eyes and noticed a glow of red in half demons eyes. His eyes widened a bit as he noticed that Rin had taken his true demon from. His big ears had gone down by the pleasure, and his sharp teehts shined as the boy opened his mouth to moan. It all excited the older demon.

''...So cute...'' Mephisto whispered and kissed the swollen wrists before kissing the surprised boy. Rin hadn't even noticed his painful wrists but he was glad that they were removed. Now he could pay back. He smirked at the older demon, and pushed him down. ''Let me suck you good...'' The boy whispered and bared his sharp canines licking them with his pink tongue.

Mephisto frozed completely. He felt his cheeks redden as he stared at the boy. Rin was shivering in pleasure, cheeks all red and he was offering a blowjob. Mephisto smirked and lowered himself to lean down the pillows.

''Amaimon slow a bit down...'' Mephisto said and Amaimon rose wiping the cum away from his face. Now Rin could turn around to bend down. Amaimon stared as the half demon removed his brother's pants and boxers leaving him bare naked. Rin swallowed hard as he eyes the size of older man.

''It's... huge..'' He said and buried his face down immediately starting to suck and stroke Mephisto. Mephisto was surprised by the sudden pleasure that the younger boy gave him. He sighed hardly and took a hold of Rin's soft hair. He couldn't help but wonder, how the hell Rin could know that he loved to do everything quick and right away? He had gotten so hard already and Rin's small mouth made him burn.

Amaimon was staring at his brother's face filled with pleasure. He knew Mephisto was enjoying it quick. He had loved the way Rin clung onto his hair, not brutally thrusting himself into his mouth like Mephisto. He eyed Rin whose delicious ass hung a bit in the air as the boy sucked his brother. He licked his wet fingers and moved closer.

''AHH!'' Rin suddenly moaned as he felt teasing fingers on his hole. He stopped a bit and looked back to see Amaimon glaring at him while he prepared the boy. ''You like this much, don't you Ni-san?'' Amaimon smirked as he noticed that the boy had gotten hard again. Rin was just about to snap back when a large hand pushed him back to the throbbing cock. ''Mphm!'' Rin moaned as the huge dick was showed deep into his throat.

''Don't stop...'' Mephisto almost purred voice ringing husky. Rin obeyed after he got used of the feeling and started to go up and down working on the length with his tongue. At the same time Amaimon pushed two fingers as deep as he could into the tight ass. He felt as Rin's body twitched in discomford but as he scirrored the boy and hit his prostate, the whinings turned into gasps of pleasure. Amaimon continued to finger fuck his lovely present while Rin was getting close to accomplish his goal. Mephisto couldn't help but to moan loudly as he came brushing Rin's forelocks. Rin coughed a bit but swallowed the nasty white liquid inside his throat.

''..uhh..'' The boy moaned while he was pulled up to be kissed by Mephisto who tasted himself in the boy's mouth. ''Tasty..'' He muttered and licked his lips. When Rin was turned around his eyes widened. Amaimon was now naked in front of him stroking his own cock to ease it a bit.

''..I-is it really going to fit?'' The boy asked horrified. He had ever thought that Amaimon could be so _big. _He had a full erection and Rin felt his lower parts arch of the feeling. Amaimon came closer and kissed the boy passionately showing his legs apart. ''It will...'' he muttered and positioned himself into the tight entrance.

''A-ah...'' Rin hissed and bit his teehts. Mephisto held his hands and saw as Rin's knuckles got white. ''Uh.. R-relax a bit...'' Amaimon whinenned as he tried to hold himself for not hurting the other boy.

It was amazing! Rin was so _tight! _It made him want to fuck him senseless but it would hurt the boy. Mephisto sighed and started to kiss the boy, he ran his hands down and found Rin's half hard cock.

''Hhn! Mephisto, what are you-'' He was cut of when the older male started harshly to stroke him. Rin's back arched and his muscles tensed a bit but finally Amaimon could push himself properly in. He was breathing harshly for it was hard for the earth king. The dirty sounds and the tight muscles around his dick drove him crazy from want but only to be inside the raven haired boy made him groan in pleasure. '

'Heh... you're aweome Ni-san..'' Amaimon said huskily and leaned to kiss Rin. He waited a moment before he started to move with a slow pace. Rin couldn't mute his moans as the green haired male fucked him. He loved it! The both pain and pleasure as they mixed together as Amaimon's dick kept hitting him. ''F-faster...!'' He commanded almost screaming. Amaimon grinned pleased and started to thurst even more rougher.

Mephisto was staring at all of this. Rin's cute face, his mouth open, eyes half close... Oh it all was so sweet. He had ever once seen Amaimon so excited, so _lively. _He was completely out of control of his emotions as he kept fucking his half demon brother. ''So sweet...'' Mephisto said licking his lips. He leaned closer and captived Amaimon's lips. They made out while Amaimon kept thrusting in and out and Mephisto started to stroke Rin's throbbing dick. Rin couldn't take it anymore. All of this was making him fell outta the edge. He was partically seeying stars as he suddenly came.

''AAH!'' He moaned and came all over his abdomen and chest. Amaimon felt the muscles tighten inside of Rin and he went crazy. With a couple of harsh thrust he came into the squeaking boy. Amaimon breathed hard and wiped the sweat away from his face.

''You.. came inside..'' Rin whispered feeling the cum inside his ass. Amaimon smirked and kissed the boy still inside him. ''Yeah...I couldn't help it..'' He felt himself hardening again at the dirty situation but then Mephisto touched his shoulder when he was ready to start the round two. The older male grinned at him.

''Our deal, remember?'' Amaimon hissed at the demon principal showing his canines. No way he'd give Rin to the man! He had already marked Rin as his, but the deal forced him to back away. Groaning Amaimon pulled away of the boy and sat farther from the two demon brothers.

Rin was already half asleep when he felt something lifting him up. ''Uh?'' He groaned and opened his eyes only to feel warm lips on his. He kissed back and intertwined his hands around the man's neck. As he opened his eyes he was a bit surprised to see Mephisto. He was sitting in the man's lap his legs wide spread. The older male grinned at him.

''Don't worry, it won't hurt as much as the first time..'' He said and Rin felt his dick touch his wet entrance. ''W-wait..! Aarhh...'' The half demon tensed again as he felt the dick slipping in. Mephisto bit his lips at the tight feeling as his dick was rubbing the wet walls inside the younger male. When he was fully in, he glanced at the trembling boy just to find his face filled with pleasure. ''Move...'' Rin breathed feeling the huge throbbing dick hitting his prostate. He couldn't understand it! Why the hell was he letting himself be taken by the man? Still Rin couldn't help but admit that the older male was freaking _good_. He groaned and closed his eyes in delight. Mephisto smirked at the eager boy and realized that the boy was getting hard, _again. _

_''He's so delicious... yet so dangerous..'' _He though and started to thrust in. ''Aah..N-not there...'' Rin moaned as Mephisto licked his chest. His back arched in pleasure as Mephisto sucked his nipple.

''Now... Ride me...'' Mephisto said and leaned back onto the pillows reasting his hands on boy's tights. Rin blushed but slowly started to move his hips up and down. His trembling tail was wildly wagging around telling how excited the boy really was. Even if Rin hadn't ever done this before, he somehow _knew _what to do. He followed his instics and ended up doing the right things.

Soon the room was again filled with the sweet sounds of fucking.

Amaimon stared his mouth open as Rin rode on Mephistos dick. His ass was jumping up and down and everytime it hit Rin's prostate, the boy sreamed in pleasure. Amaimon glanced down his manhood to find it erect again. Licking his lips he started to stroke it as he watched the two demons fuck. Mephisto saw this and smirked. ''Oh.. you're hard again..'' He muttered huskily and suddenly lifted the half demon up and gently tossed him onto the sheets.

''Now... Onto your knees...'' Mephisto said kissing the boy. Rin did as told. He left his ass hung into the air at the same time as he bend down. He glanced back as Mephisto entered him once again. ''A-ahh... Mephisto..'' The boy moaned Mephisto's name making the man smile. _''He's so cute... yet somehow innocent..'' _He thought analyzing the hot boy beneath him before he started to thrust in again.

Then he glanced over the green haired male who was still stroking himself in front of them. Mephisto lowered himself and bit the boys shoulder. ''Rin.. Look up..'' The man whispered and Rin opened his shut eyes. His eyes widened open as he saw Amaimon's pained face. The demon king's cock was painfully throbbing right in front him, and Rin found himself _wanting _to taste that oversized cock of his demon brother. Slowly he pushed himself up and pulled the green haired male closer by his hips. ''Uhh?'' Amaimon moaned as his dick was suddenly swallowd by that sweet hot mouth.

Rin kept staring at the older demon as he sucked his huge manhood. He played with his balls and pushed the cock more deeper into his mouth until he felt so filled. Slowly and yet somehow teasingly he started to move his head.

''N-ni-san...'' Amaimon whispered and ran his finger down in the boys smooth hair. Amaimon loved the way Rin sucked him off, slow and teasing... He made a perfect mate for the green haired man. Rin was himself pleased by the moans Amaimon gave him and he sped up as he felt Mephisto starting to fuck him more faster. Mephisto himself was getting so excited to see his brother blushing as Rin sucked him. He had fucked the green haired male so many times he couldn't count, yet this was the first time Amaimon was really _giving into it. _He smirked and felt Rin's ass tighten.

''Oh Rin.. I'm going to come insde you...'' The man said and thrust in with all his mind. ''MMphhmmm!'' Rin screamed as his organs lit into fire. He was filled with pure pleasure and it made him suck harder on the dick in his mouth.

''Ahh! R-RIN!'' Amaimon screamed using the boy's real name for the first time coming deep into the boy's throat. Rin pulled away coughing the white seed from his mouth. Amaimon smirked weakly at the boy and leaned to kiss Rin's lips covered by his own seed. Suddenly Rin felt a hand squeeze his throbbing erection tightly and after couple of times before he came at the same time as Mephisto.

All of them were out of breath and when Mephisto pulled away Rin was already asleep. Mephisto chuckled and kissed boy's cheek lifting him upinto his arms. The sheets were messy and Rin's entrance was wet by the two hard orgasms but now Mephisto himself felt too tired to clean up. Amaimon was already crawling onto the mattress yawning as Mephisto showed Rin to his armpit. Amaimon smiled happily at the sleeping boy who crawled closer to Amaimon in his sleep intertwining his hands around the man's chest. Mephisto slipped inside the blanket and hugged the both boys.

''He was a great gift wasn't he?'' Mephisto asked closing his eyes. Amaimon chucked tiredly and played with Rin's forelocks. ''Yeah... I want to take him with us next time... and after that and that and that..'' Mephisto was glad that Amaimon felt the same and happily they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Rain: ...O.o Oh my god, I can't really believe I just wrote that. OHMYGOD! If you liked it, please let me know and tell me if there's some mistakes... it would be a great help :) P.s I tried to make it easier to read but hope I didn't screw up up again :DD<br>**


	2. THE SEQUEL!

**THE SEQUEL FOR APOLOGY GIFT!**

**Rain: Wow, people! I have EVER been this proud of my work! Many of you have liked this fic so much that I decided to write a sequel to it. Actually, It's ALREADY ready but I'd just like to ask if you've some requests for the story because I want to make it perfect! The story will come up soon...**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	3. IT'S UP NOW!

Rain: Hello everybody, and i'm so **SORRY** that i'm this late but i had that damn exam week... but now IT'S UP! The sequel to apology girl is named **'Delicious'**

I look forward to read your reviews!^^


End file.
